A Promise Is A Promise
by iPod Junkie
Summary: SEQUEL to Trying To Find Myself. The year is 2010, or six years after Bella left Forks to learn to control her instincts. Now she has settled down in Juneau, Alaska. She has everything, or so it seems. But she promised Edward she would return.
1. White Flag

**AN: Here it is!!! Here is the sequel you all have been waiting for!!!! ENJOY!!!!!! & R&R!!!**

"Bella!" shouted Maddie, a worker at the Bartlett Regional Hospital in Juneau. Her shout caused me, and several other volunteers to look up.

"Yes Maddie?" I stood up and braced myself for another one of her rants. She walked up and glared at me.

"Where are those reports you said you printed out?" I sighed with relief that I wasn't in trouble with her _again_.

I walked over to the office printer, pulled the report on blood types out, and handed it to Maddie. "Right here" I said.

Maddie skimmed the eighteen pages and glared at me again. "Are you sure that these reports of the blood donors are accurate?"

"Yes Maddie." I sighed, knowing that no matter what I said, she was going to ask the donors if the information was correct.

Maddie glared at me, and then walked away. I walked back over a desk, and sat down. Alex, another volunteer, looked down at me from another desk.

"I don't understand how you can handle her shouting and glaring so well" he said, looking warily over his shoulder to see if Maddie had returned. "It's amazing that you're not afraid of her."

"There are other things to be afraid of" I replied, remembering when James had attacked me.

Alex laughed at that. "That may be true, but she's still at the top of my list. And by the way," he said gesturing at my flashing cell phone, "you have a missed call." He then walked over to where the blood donors were lined up, so he could assist Maddie.

I picked up my phone, but not before suppressing a gasp of pain. When I looked up, I saw that three donors were hooked up to blood vacuums, or whatever their called. I shuddered at the smell of blood, and flipped open my phone.

I gasped, and almost crushed my phone when I saw who the missed call came from. It was my boss at the bookstore, Arnold. I stood up and ran as humanly as possible to the check-out desk while trying to get into my voicemail on my phone.

I finally got into my voicemail just as I signed myself out, and was shocked when I heard the message.

"_Bella, is everything all right? You're usually never late. Well, besides that, I need you to come into my office when you reach the Hearthside Books. There's someone here who wants to speak to a Miss Isabella Swan."_

I sighed, and hit myself in the head for my stupidity. I had to go to work today, and I had completely forgotten!

Feeling guilty for forgetting about work, I called back Arnold as I walked out of the hospital and into the beautiful landscape of Juneau, Alaska.

I walked into the parking lot and towards my Dodge Ram Power Wagon, a beautiful red truck parked towards the middle of the parking lot. As I reached my truck, my phone started finally connected and called Arnold.

It rang seven times and then went to voicemail, which was odd. Arnold always answered his phone. I didn't leave a message, and decided just to drive the five miles to the bookstore.

As I pulled out of the hospital parking lot I swore I saw a silver Volvo parked on the side of the street.

**AN: I know it's short, but, I wanted to show you guys something in the first chapter. To quote 'To The End' by My Chemical Romance, 'she's got a life of her own'. I'm trying to show you guys that Bella is settled down in Juneau. You may be asking who Maddie, Alex, and Arnold are. They're people Bella knows and has met during her stay in Juneau. You could say they're her friends. Can't write anymore now, but remember what Bella promised in her letter to Edward?**


	2. Memories

**AN: Here we go. A little longer than the other chapter, and a little better, too. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and added this story to story alert/favorite story/ etc… R&&&&&&&R**

The five mile journey to the bookstore didn't take as long as usual, which surprised me. Normally, the drive took me around fifteen minutes, but today I reached the bookstore in less than six.

I pulled into the little parking lot and was surprise when I saw a red Mercedes Benz. I normally didn't see cars like that out here. The only other small town where I had seen expensive cars was—

_No. _I told myself. _I'm not going to think about that._

But, I couldn't help but wonder whom that car belonged to. I didn't have long to wonder, because someone walked out of the bookstore and towards the Mercedes.

The first thing I noticed about the driver was she was very pale. Maybe it was natural, or maybe it was because she was wearing a black sweater. Her hair was shoulder length, and golden blonde, almost like—

_Stop it! _I told myself.

I watched, in awe as she climbed into her car and drove away. I probably stared at the spot where the Mercedes had been parked for about a minute, thinking about a different Mercedes, with a different driver.

Then I suddenly remembered the reason I had come to the bookstore, and started walking towards the building as fast as I could without revealing myself for what I was.

When I reached the door to the Hearthside Books I was surprised and scared to find Arnold waiting there for me looking none-too-patient.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as he saw me try to approach the doors. "Is everything all right? Why were you late?"

"I am so sorry, Arnold." I said trying to get past him and enter the bookstore. "I lost track of the time, and…" my voice trailed off.

He blocked my path for a moment, and said "This better not happen again."

"Yes Arnold." I said apologetically as I entered the building, and saw, to my relief, that the bookstore was not busy. There were only about a handful of customers, and they were all occupied with their shopping.

I walked as quickly as I could to the back room, where a sign-in sheet and name tags were located, as well as aprons.

But, being the clumsy person I am, even as a vampire, I tripped over the computer cord and fell to the ground.

"Walk much, bitch?" I heard a cashier say behind me.

"Hello, Alyssa." I said as I pulled myself off of the ground. "How was your weekend?" I turned around to see the cashier, Alyssa, which everyone hated. I personally had nothing against her, but for some reason she really hated me.

Maybe it was because her boyfriend keeps staring at me. I'm not sure.

And as for why everyone else hated her was probably the fact that she was rude to everyone at the bookstore. The girl has everything. Great boyfriend, tons of money, expensive jewelry, you get the picture. She really doesn't have any reason to always be mean and angry all the time.

What, with her perfect blonde hair, and her perfect boyfriend, and her perfect Honda Accord, and her perfect makeup, and her perfect haircut, and her perfect manicure; it was unbelievable how superficial she was.

"Why do you fall all the time?' she asked, not looking at me, but at her perfectly manicured nails. "Don't you have someone to catch you?"

I froze at that statement. As I glared at her, I fought back the urge to bite her. Not just bite her, but rip out her throat. Turn that glaring face into a mangled mess.

But, I had to control myself. If I did anything that could raise questions, like attacking and killing a human, I could... I shuddered at the thought, not even wanting to finish what I was thinking.

While I tried to think about something to say to Alyssa, a customer came up to the cash register.

"Can I help you?" Alyssa asked rudely, still examining her nails, not even bothering to look at the customer.

"Yes you can," the customer said, a woman. I looked at her and received a shock when I saw her eyes. They were as black as onyx. As I stared at her eyes I remembered how Edward's eyes would look when he was hungry.

The memory of him suddenly filled my mind, and as I fought the urge to leave the customer with Alyssa, I realized that she was a vampire.

Where other humans would smell like blood, this woman didn't smell like anything at all. If she had fed recently, I would be able to smell the blood on her.

"I am looking for a book" the woman started.

"Well, obviously." Alyssa interrupted. "After all, this _is _a bookstore."

I turned to glare at Alyssa before returning my attention to the woman. "What type of book?" I asked politely.

The woman suddenly locked eyes with me, and then looked back down just as quickly. "Do you carry any books on the history of Juneau?"

"Yes we do" I answered before Alyssa could say anything. "They're in the back." I gestured to the back of the store where several books involving Juneau were located.

"Thank you" the woman said, and started walking towards the books.

**AN: Yay!!! Another Chapter has been written!!! My creativity level is going down, so I'm going to need some encouragement. And a big THANK YOU to BellaBunny1292 for getting my hooked on the song White Flag by Dido. Please R&R and I won't…hurt you? **


	3. I Don't Love You

**AN: I'm a little disappointed. I know you guys can do better than that!!!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review!!!! Or I will cry!!! Whatever. This is my holiday present to you guys, so, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Juneau, or Hearthside Books. Alaska does. I do not own sarcasm. My friend does. I do not own iPods; Apple does. I do not own Bella; Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own Alyssa, because she is based off of a real person; and to all my friends at school: this is not the Alyssa you are thinking of. I do not own any automobile. Various car companies do. I do not own My Chemical Romance. Or the Soulja Boy dance. I own nothing. **

"Who the hell was that?" Alyssa asked, still observing her nails. "Who would want to look for books on _history_? Who would want to look at books at all?"

I gritted my teeth. "Believe it or not Alyssa, _some_ people _actually like reading_! Imagine that!"

Alyssa took out her headphones and plugged them into her iPod. "Whatever." Then she looked at the clock. "Dammit! Four more hours left!"

I sighed, and walked over to a bookshelf marked 'Great Classics'. I picked up_ Wuthering Heights_ and probably would've cried if I could. Edward had never liked Heathcliffe…

_Stop it!_ I told myself. I sighed and put _Wuthering Heights _back in its place. I looked at it, and then picked it up again and walked over to one of the reading sofas. I sat down, and began reading.

_48 minutes later…_

One of the great things about being a vampire is the fact that you can read faster than you normally would if you were human. For instance, if I was still human and had been reading _Wuthering Heights _for 48 minutes, I would probably only be thirty pages along. Instead, I was a vampire who had read for 48 minutes and was well over seventy pages along in the book.

Back at the cash register, Alyssa was really blasting her music. I could hear every word of what the song she was listening to said.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay_

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa_

The song sounded kind of depressing. I wondered why a self absorbed person like Alyssa would listen to a sad song like 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance.

Then I gasped as a sharp pain moved throughout my body. _She wants to break up with her boyfriend _I realized.

I wanted to go talk to her, but past experiences with her and her being moody weren't something I would want to repeat. And if I talked about it with her she would ask questions about how I know that she's in pain and those were questions I did not want to answer.

I sighed and put the book I was reading down on the seat next to me. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep.

_I know what you are_

I jumped up and looked around the store, searching for the person who said that. There wasn't any other person in the store besides Alyssa, and she was too busy dancing the Soulja Boy dance to say anything, and if she had said anything I would have heard her come over to me and whisper.

_I know what you are and how to destroy you_

The disembodied voice whispered again above my shoulder. I was really getting freaked out. I turned around and, seeing no one, I became more scared.

Before I could do anything else, Arnold walked out of his office and towards the desk where Alyssa was still dancing.

I started to walk over to the cash register where Alyssa and Arnold were, and started laughing when I watch Arnold unplug Alyssa's iPod.

He glared at me. "You two better get going."

"Why?" Alyssa interrupted.

"It is 6:48" he said, "and there is going to be a big snow storm soon. It would be best if you girls were safe at home when the storm hits."

"Sure thing" I said and started walking to the door, but Arnold stopped me.

"Maybe you should spend the night with Alyssa and her boyfriend, what's-his-face…Jared."

"No!" Alyssa and I shouted at the same time. The last thing I needed was to watch Alyssa and her boyfriend make-out on her sofa, and the last thing Alyssa needed was to watch Jared stare at me.

"Ok then" Arnold said. "It was just a thought. Good night."

"Good night" I said and walked out of the bookstore and into the parking lot. I walked over to my truck, and thought I saw someone already in it.

I ran to my truck, and saw that it was empty. There wasn't anyone in it. Relieved, but still nervous, I climbed into my truck and started the engine.

**AN: 'another one bites the dust'. This is my Christmas present to you guys!!! Merry Christmas!!!! R&R**


	4. Numb

**AN: I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas!!! Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed!! Please read and review!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin Park.**

As I drove out of the parking lot an eerie silence followed me to the road. Maybe the silence was due to the fact that there was an oncoming snow storm, or maybe because the disembodied voice had stopped stalking me.

Growing tired of the silence, I plugged my iPod into my truck's stereo and picked a playlist to listen to. Wanting something fast, I selected Numb by Linkin Park.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undert__ow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me _

_And be less like you_

Before I knew it, I began singing along. I became captivated by the song about the need for freedom and wanting to be unique. The song ended too soon, and just as I was about to repeat the song the Honda Civic Hybrid in front of me suddenly veered sharply to the right and flipped over.

I slammed on the brakes and was relieved to see that the car's journey only included one flip. I opened my truck's door, jumped out, and ran as fast as I could to the upside down car.

Thinking quickly I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911 as I looked into the car's window to see if the driver had been seriously wounded. Even before I saw the driver I could smell blood. A lot of blood.

As I looked for the driver a recording told me my connection had been lost. I gasped in horror as I glimpsed the driver; a pretty red head covered in blood, and then checked my phone to see if I had any bars. I didn't even have one.

I glanced over my shoulder to see if any other cars were driving on the road, only to see an empty road stretching for miles.

Without thinking I tore off one of the cars wheels. It came off easily. I crouched down and pulled off one of the smashed doors with ease, and then began tearing off parts of the Honda's side, trying to reach the driver.

Working quickly I was able to reach her in less than a minute, but I knew every second I wasted was a second closer to the driver's death.

I tore out a bit of the car above her and held the rest of it up with my shoulder. I moved the car on top of her a few more inches. I then pulled her out as gently as I could.

The driver slid out of the car easily, and I was relieved to see that she had suffered minor injuries except for her neck. Something had cut her throat. It wasn't very deep, but it was lethal.

I grabbed her wrist and frantically searched for a pulse. I found one, but it was very slow and faint. This woman was going to die. I felt a wave of hopelessness wash over me as I looked at all the blood.

But then I remembered something: Edward had become a vampire when Carlisle found him dying of the Spanish Influenza. Emmett had been mauled by a bear. Esme had jumped off of a cliff. Rosalie had been attacked.

Taking a deep breathe, and smelling a lot of blood, I leaned over and bit the woman. Wiping blood from my mouth, I leaned back and was amazed that nothing had happened. Maybe she had died.

That thought was immediately proved wrong (**AN: I didn't know how to word that. Bella's thought was wrong) **when the woman screamed loudly. So she was alive after all.

I picked her up, and walked over to my truck. I opened the door and was about to put her in the back when I felt as if my neck were on fire.

I froze for a fraction of a second, then lowered her gently into the back of my truck. I closed the door and ran to the other side and jumped into my truck. I needed to get to my house. Fast.

**AN: I would like to thank Google, for without them I wouldn't know where Bella is, where she works, and how she gets there. THANK YOU GOOGLE!!!! I also would like to thank you, the person who is reading this. THANK YOU READER!!!!!! And OMC!! Everyone updates on Christmas!!! The author of Keep Holding On updated, and so did the author of Ask Aunt Emmett. But she always updates. The author of Twilight Songs for Life updated, but she's good at updating too. I checked my email this morning and I was like wow! Everyone updated!!!! Good times!!!!! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!!!!!! REVIEW OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND STEAL YOUR IPOD AND COMPUTER AND ALL YOUR TWILIGHT BOOKS!!!!! And just a little fun fact for My Chemical Romance Fans: the I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love disc reads as follows: Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws and will result in Gerard coming to your house and sucking your blood. Good Times!!!!!**


	5. Helena

**AN: Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed!!!! You know I love you!!! **

**I was having a really hard time writing this chapter, so I decided to watch episode 3 of Moonlight over and over again. It was a big help! I hope everyone had a really good New Year's Day!!!! I am feeling miserable because my ankle is in a stupid wrap. A couple days ago my friend's sister came over to my house and I was having my music day where I would lock myself in my room with my bass (INSTRUMENT!!!!! NOT A FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!) and write songs all day. So I was running outside to come inside my house and my sister's friend tripped me and I fell face down on the ground (for those Red Jumpsuit Apparatus fans, it was on gravel, not dirt) and my ankle started hurting and swelled up (where's a vampire when you need one????) so we took it to the hospital and unfortunately, the doctor helping me was not hot. He was old, balding, and ugly. My ankle was severely sprained, so here I am today. And I do not have to do P.E. for two weeks. YAY!!!!!**

_Three days later…_

It had been three days and I did not hear a sound out of the woman I saved, but I did feel pain. I was very confused about it, not to mention I delayed my hunting trip two days.

I walked down to the basement in my house, but stopped to look in a mirror. The black eyes staring back at me frustrated me for some reason.

"I know I'm hungry," I said to my reflection, "I'll feed soon." I continued my journey to the stairs, and feeling no pain coming from the woman below, I jumped down the stairs and landed not-so-gracefully on the floor below.

I quickly stood up and looked around the room without seeing anyone. I became nervous and looked around the room again, and saw the woman leaning against a chair and staring at me.

"Um, hi" I said nervously. "I don't really know how to say this, but your car flipped over three days ago." The woman didn't say anything. She just stared at me and nodded.

I continued. "Um, well, you were dying, and, um, yeah. You're a vampire now." If I could have blushed I would have.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "What?"

I took a couple of deep breaths and tried very hard not to look at the woman's red irises that were staring at me. "You're a vampire." I said again.

The woman didn't say anything, but looked at the grey concrete beneath us. I felt really bad for her. She probably knew nothing about vampires, let alone the fact that they really existed. As I searched for something to say to her, I remembered my own hunger when I had been turned.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, silently hoping that she would say something.

"Hungry as in...what? For blood?" I was caught by surprise when she spoke, and as I searched a good way to say it, I took in her appearance for the first time.

She had short red hair, not as bright as Victoria's hair, but still bright. She was also short, short like Alice had been. She had red irises, like all newborns, and large eyes that watched every move you made.

"Yeah" I said, nervous at how the woman would react to this.

The woman looked sad. "From humans?"

"No" I said, happily. "Animals." She raised her eyebrows. "There's a large pack of wolves not a mile from here. They get pretty big."

The woman walked over to me, and I could immediately tell that she was not used to moving that fast.

"My name is Claire" she said, smiling.

"I'm Bella" I said, smiling back. I took a couple steps towards the stairs and gestured for Claire to follow me.

I walked up the stairs with Claire following me, hoping that I would do just as good a job with Claire as Edward had with me.

**AN: I am going crazy. My ankle really hurts, and I can't write any more right now. I'll post this now, so you guys know that I'm still alive. Go download/buy I Will Follow you into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie!!!! And Kryptonite by Three Doors Down!!!! **

**PS: If you want to see the outcome of the poll, it's closed. Go to my profile and click on my poll. You should get the results. Now in the words of a great author named BellaBunny1292: Press the purple button! You know you want to!!**


	6. Skylines and Turnstiles

**AN: Welcome, reader! I shake you warmly by the hand! Thank you for reviewing! If you haven't reviewed, I suggest you do so! Informal translation: Review, or ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_After the hunting trip…_

"So…you say we're vampires?" Claire asked me as I opened the door to my house. We had found two large wolves, and I had succeeded in teaching her to hunt.

"Yeah" I said, walking into my house and toward my couch. "Pretty much." I beckoned for Claire to follow me and then sat down. She sat down in the couch in front of me and stared at me inquisitively.

"Do you have any questions about vampires?" I asked Claire.

"How many are there?" Claire asked, talking quickly and stumbling over her words. "Are there more or are we the only ones?"

"A lot" I said, trying to remember what Edward had told me on this subject. "I don't know any number, but I know a lot. Probably a couple hundred live here in Juneau."

I almost started laughing when I saw Claire's shocked facial expression.

"How do people not know we exist?"

My face turned serious. "We have to be very careful. It's very important that no one knows we exist. Do you understand that?" Claire nodded. I continued. "If a vampire does something stupid, something that reveals him and the rest of us, the Volturi come."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"I don't know a lot, only what I've been told by other vampires. They're a group of, um, you could call them law keepers, who live in Italy. Whenever someone exposes us for what we are, they come down, kill the vampire who exposed us, and the person who knows. They also have laws that we have to follow. I don't know all of them, but I assume that the laws forbid killing a human and leaving the body out, or anything else that exposes us."

Claire was silent; she didn't say anything, nor was she looking at me. I was about to ask her something, but she beat me to it.

"Do they feed on humans?" she asked, looking up from her feet.

I was quiet for probably a minute, trying to remember if Edward had ever told me if they did. After some thought, I finally answered. "I don't know exactly" I said, "but I'm pretty sure they do." Silence. "Not a lot of vampires stick to animal blood. Probably only a handful of the vampire population sticks to this diet."

All trace of emotion had vanished from Claire's face. She was still looking at me inquisitively, as if there were something she wanted to ask but was afraid to.

"Do vampires age?" she asked. I started laughing.

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Really" I said, remembering my own shock when Edward told me he was one hundred three. No he's one hundred nine.

Claire was silent, and then she got this evil look on her face. "How old are you?"

I started laughing. "If you want a vampire who's old, I'm not the person you should be asking."

"But how old are you? I don't care if you're under one hundred or over. I'm just really curious."

I stopped laughing, remembering when I had been changed. I could still hear James' voice. "I was changed six years ago" I said quietly "when I was seventeen."

**AN: A big thank you to Beth Turner and Mick St. John for helping me with this chapter!!!!! People who review will get Moonlight Season 1 (even thought it hasn't come out yet) and cookies with Edward's face on them!! Sorry that this one is short, but…I have no excuse this time. Oh!! By the way, I have pictures for this story on my profile. The profile's really long, but if you just read it you will eventually find the pictures. Send me a PM and let me know what you think of the pictures!!!!! They're located under **_**A Promise Is A Promise Pictures**_

**PS: I was looking at some thing my dad downloaded for Microsoft Word where it tells you what grade level your writing is. I'm not even at fourth grade level!!**

**PSS: REVIEW!!!!! OR I WILL FIND YOU!!!!!**


	7. Taking Chances

**AN: Thank you WolfGirlKlutz126, BellaBunny1292, southern calie girl, KatieKat14, wingedspirit, xxPellinoriaxx, bloodredeclipse, and storyforme for reviewing!! You all get Season 1 of Moonlight, and cookies with Edward's face on them!!!! And you do not want to know how I made those cookies. And, I feel like this is an OMG moment. Anyone who watched Moonlight on Friday and watched the premiere to Love Lasts Forever knows that a certain person wink, wink might die. **_**I **_**personally hope he dies because he's constantly getting in the way of everything. But that's only part of me. The other part of me is hoping that this certain person (wink, wink) doesn't die and that he turns into a you-know-what because you-know-who makes her friend, you-know-who, change her boyfriend, certain person (wink, wink), into a you-know-what. This may sound confusing, but I'm trying to say it like this so that people who haven't seen the preview (shame on you!!!!) don't know what's going to happen. If you're confused about this, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll tell you what I'm talking about. NOW STOP READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE AND START READING THE CHAPTER!!!!!**

Claire didn't say anything, but I could tell that she was very surprised. I felt a twinge of pain coming from her, and cursed my ability to detect physical and emotional pain. Other people's pain was something I did not really want to know.

"How do people turn into vampires?" Claire asked quietly, and I found myself wishing Edward were here so I could know what she was thinking.

"You could say its like rabies" I said, "if a dog with rabies bites a cow, then the cow will get rabies, and if the cow bites a human, then the human will get rabies." I was silent for a moment, remembering when James had bitten me. Then I continued. "So, if a vampire bites a human, bites him, but doesn't kill him, then the human will turn into a vampire."

"Is that what happened to you? You were bitten by another vampire? How did it happen?"

"Another time" I said, not wanting to remember something I had tried for six years to forget. Claire nodded. "So, what's your story?" I asked.

Claire looked at me with confusion clear in her face.

"Who are you? Not your name, but who exactly are you? Do you have any family? Where are you from? How exactly did you wind up inside an upside down Honda Civic on a pretty much empty highway?"

Claire was quiet, as if she didn't wish to tell me anything about herself. Part of me wanted to tell her that she didn't have to tell me anything, but then she spoke up.

"My full name is Claire Johnson" she began. "I was born in 1990 in Los Angeles, the second of three children. I have two sisters, Molli, twenty-two and Sarah, thirteen. When my sister graduated high school she moved up here to go to college on a scholarship. My parents moved us up here so we could be close to her. When I graduated, I decided to follow her footsteps and go to college here. I was actually on my way home when my car flipped." Claire was silent, probably deep in thought about everything that had recently happened.

I found myself wishing, again, that Edward were here, along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I really missed them, but the thought of them led to the thought of another topic.

"Claire," I asked, hoping that she had a gift, "when you were a human, was there anything about you that was peculiar? Anything that was strange, that maybe you or others didn't fully understand?"

Claire stared at me, her expression that of awe and surprise. "The only pain I could ever experience was great." She said, "I never felt tiny pinpricks of pain, only harsh pain."

I was amazed at what she explained to me, and for the first time in six years, I felt exultant, although the reason as to why was uncertain to me. Although maybe, just maybe…

"Was your transformation into a vampire painful?" I asked eagerly.

"No. Well, at first it was but then the pain suddenly faded away. Why do you ask?"

I started laughing jubilantly. "I feel the pain of those around me," I explained, "be it emotional or physical, the pain of others is not unknown to me. And when I bit you, I was expecting hell."

**AN: Yeah, pretty short, but it's me. Were you expecting a two thousand word chapter? Well, I'm going to say thank you to the people who reviewed, because it really made my day. And by the way, Taking Chances by Celine Dion is surprisingly really good. If you want to hear a good/sad version of it, go to and type in Moonlight promo. I started crying. So, don't forget to tune into Moonlight this Friday!!!!! And also on is a video about the dangers of drunk driving that my friends and I made for health class. Go to the channels section and search for my channel, which is FOBKnowItAll. What should pop up is World's Greatest Health Moive Ever. And no, I am not joking about Moive. My friends can't spell movie. Click on it. Watch it. I am the person at the end who is ranting. And I am the chick head banging. And I will not update again unless I get at least six reviews. **


	8. Miss Murder

**AN: Thank you to ****twilight's-red-moon, EyelinerVampire, obsessededwardcullenluver, bloodredeclipse, BellaBunny1292, wingedspirit, Alice4Ever, and m9organ for reviewing!!!! ****Sorry for the very long wait on a new chapter; I was working on a Science Fair Project. This next chapter is kind of confusing, and I didn't want to confuse you any more than I have to so I'm just going to explain this to you. First of all, for the record, Claire doesn't feel physical pain. Now here is the explanation for what has been happening since we last saw Bella and Claire. So far, Claire has been really good at controlling her instincts, and has told her parents that she is staying with a friend from college. Currently, Bella and Claire are both at the blood bank, so Bella can keep an eye on her. The time is almost two months since Bella bit Claire. I tried to write all this into a chapter, but decided its better I get to the action. So, here you go, and I'm really sorry about the wait. **

All the donors had left. Thank God. I looked over from the door where the last donor had just walked through to Claire, and was happy to see that she looked very tranquil, despite being surrounded by humans and their scent. Well, most of the time when the scent of blood was strongest, she was in the adjacent room helping me to file the reports on the donors into the large files.

Claire stood up and stretched, probably thankful that the delectable smelling temptations had disappeared. I stood up, and motioned for her to follow me so we could go to my truck, but then Maddie showed up.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" I winced when she spoke, but had no choice but to obey. I turned around and walked back over to her.

"Yes Maddie?" I asked, hoping fiercely what she had to say to me had nothing to do with Claire.

Several minutes ago her face was full of aggression, but now it showed a different emotion. I felt a slight twinge of pain and ignored it, trying to decipher the emotion in Maddie's face.

"I need your help."

"You need _my help_?" I was filled with disbelief. I had known Maddie for three years and one thing I learned was the one thing she hated more than anything else, more than traffic, unruliness, and laziness combined, was asking for help.

"Don't make me say it again!" she said angrily. I sighed, and nodded for her to continue. "A doctor that has recently received a job from this hospital is flying into the Juneau airport tomorrow from Washington, and I promised the hospital staff I would meet him and escort him to the house he is staying at and then the hospital.

The trouble is I discovered this morning I will be unable to meet him tomorrow, so I was hoping that maybe you would be able to." She spoke faster as she neared the end of her plead to me, and while part of me wanted to tell her I wouldn't be able to, the other part of me felt sympathetic toward her, and wanted to help her in any way I could.

I really had no choice but to help her, for all the times she helped me out. When I first moved here, she was the first friend I made, and even helped me to find the job at the bookstore. The least I could do was meet this doctor for her.

"Ok, Maddie" I said, hoping my vocal tone would not betray the fact that I didn't want to help her. "What time does his flight come in, and what's this doctor's name?"

Her face lit up. "You mean you'll meet him?" she hugged me and then backed up suddenly. "Damn you're cold." I tried my best to ignore the last comment.

"Yes I'll meet him. What's his name?"

She fell silent, trying to remember his name. "It's kind of strange." She said, slowly. "Carlisle something; I can't remember his last name for some reason." She stopped talking, and tried to remember his last name. "His flight comes in tomorrow at three, and because I can't remember his last name, can I call you tonight after I go into the files and find him? I'll even drop a photo of him off at your house, if you want."

"Sure" I said, too numb to even answer properly. It didn't matter if Maddie couldn't remember his last name; she had said enough for me to understand immediately who she was talking about. Of all the Carlisle's' in the world, and there probably aren't many, there was probably only one in Washington who was a doctor.

"Thank you so much!" Maddie shouted after me as I walked numbly away from her and out the door. Claire knew something was wrong, and she ran after me as fast as she could without attracting too much attention to herself.

(CPOV)

Something was wrong with Bella. She seemed to be in shock, and she walked into the parking lot as if she couldn't see anything, as if the world was falling apart in front of her.

"Bella!" I called after her, and seeing her not respond worried me; was she in shock about something?

I ran after her, trying not to run too fast that I would attract attention, but fast enough to catch her before she reached her truck.

"Bella!" she ignored me and leaned against her truck with her face in her hands. I grew very worried, and that worry increased when I heard a quiet sob erupt from her.

"Bella! What happened?" I was terrified, and I wanted to know what Maddie had said to Bella. "What did she say? Did she find out? What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." I understood immediately and jumped into the drivers' seat of the truck. I started the engine, and felt for the first time in my life actual fear when I looked over at Bella, who had her head in her hands.

This scared me more than ever. I floored the gas pedal and sped towards Bella's house. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else on the road because I really wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.

BPOV

_OmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod what am I going to do? They, he, is coming. Here._ I was freaking out. The Cullens' were coming to Juneau. What was I going to do? I hadn't seen Edward since the day I returned to civilization. I hadn't seen him after I left the note on my porch when he came to pick me up. Was he angry at me for leaving? Or did he do something stupid because I left?

If I was a human I would be suffering from the consequences of hyperventilation, but since I was a vampire, I was just hyperventilating. Claire noticed, because she kept telling me to relax and breathe, which were the two things I was currently unable to do.

We pulled up onto the driveway of my house, and then Claire turned to me and said, "We're home. Now will you please tell me what is going on?"

I sighed and took off my seat belt. "I promised Maddie I would meet a doctor who's landed himself a job at the hospital tomorrow at three."

"Why are you freaking out then?"

"I know him. His name is Carlisle Cullen."

"I still don't know why you're freaking out."

I sighed, realizing that Claire wasn't going to give up until I gave her a satisfactory answer. "It's a long story."

"We have nine hours." She said, gesturing to her watch.

"How about we go inside, and then I'll tell you everything you want to know?"

"Ok"

**AN: This chapter was kind of long. I wanted to make it up to you people for not updating in forever. I won't be able to update at all this weekend, because I'm being shipped off to Phoenix, Arizona to visit my grandma. However, I am bringing a notebook with me, and if things go well, then I will probably update sometime next week. Thank you again reviewers for reviewing!!!! Please review!!!! And, by the way, the best songs to listen to while writing are Perfect by Simple Plan, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Kill Caustic by AFI, and A Boy Named Sue by Johnny Cash. You can't change me because we lost it all and nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. **


	9. Your Guardian Angel

**AN: I am back and better than ever!!!! It feels so good to be back in California where I know people and there's grass and it is currently raining. The only good thing about driving to Arizona is seeing how beautiful the desert is. Enough of my ranting. 68 reviews!!!!!!! I am so happy!!!!!! Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed!!!!! When I came back to check my email after four days I had 47 messages. Most of them were from so thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed/added me/my story to your favorite and alert lists!!!!! I wrote most of this chapter on the way home so stop reading the authors' note and start reading the story!!!!**

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" we were seated at my couch and Claire's red eyes were staring at me, wide with curiosity.

"Why were you freaking out about meting this Carlisle Cullen? Who is he and what has he to do with you?"

"It's a very long story" I said, but apparently that excuse was not god enough for Claire. She sighed and gestured to the clock on the wall that read 6:27 P.M. That meant that I had a little less than twenty-one hours to devise a plan for my confrontation with Carlisle. What am I going to do if Edward shows up? Apologize and hope he doesn't rip off my head. I shuddered at the thought, for an angry Edward is not a pretty sight. I sighed and looked back at Claire. "Carlisle is a doctor from Forks."

"How do you know him? And if really is a long story, then the better. I might actually learn something about your past."

"I moved to Forks when I was seventeen. My father told me about the seven Cullens, a doctor, his wife, and they're five 'adopted' children, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Did you fall in love with one of them?"

"Edward. For reasons unknown to me at the time, he wanted to stay as far away from me as possible. Then, after a series of interesting events, he told me he was a vampire, and I learned that I was in love with him."

"And you became as vampire because of him?"

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

"What happened?"

I sighed. "After a few weeks of being together Edward decided to introduce me to his family. They apparently loved me and invited me to watch them play baseball that night. After a little less than an hour another vampire clan, one that fed on humans, showed up and the leader, James, decided that I would make a good meal. Edward's family tried their best to hide me, but in the end, James tricked me into meeting him, where he tried to kill me. Edward and Carlisle showed up to save me from being killed, but I had already been bitten. After a month I kind of fled Forks and left a note to Edward telling him that I needed to learn to control myself and I needed to do it on my own. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole family hated me."

Claire, who had not said a word after I reached the main part of my story, spoke. "Wow. I wouldn't be surprised either. But I think that you did the right thing by leaving. You wouldn't be as in control of your instincts if someone had been holding you down the whole time." I looked up, amazed at what I was hearing.

"It doesn't matter. I hurt Edward. I hurt his entire family. You didn't see how happy they were when they met me. When I left, all that happiness faded into nothingness. I'm afraid to face them." I said aggressively.

Claire didn't speak, but just gazed out the window. I looked out the window as well, and caught a glimpse of the beginnings of a snowfall.

"Maybe, fortunately for you and unfortunately for Carlisle, there will be a massive snowstorm tonight and tomorrow and the plane will be unable to land here." I stared at Claire like she was crazy.

"That is a very outlandish and ridiculous maybe, but it could happen."

"And if my blizzard doesn't come tomorrow, I think you should meet him and apologize. Or pretend to be a completely different person."

"I could have _you_ meet him for me." Apparently I was now the crazy one. Claire glared at me, and then looked at the clock.

"Can I ask you a vampire question?"

"Ask away."

"If I kill my sire, then will I become a human again?" I was immediately reminded of the movie _The Lost Boys_.

"You watch too many movies." I laughed as one of the scenes from the movie flashed into my mind.

"It's just a question." Claire began examining her nails. "But you should meet Carlisle and apologize. No, wait. Apologize to Edward."

I thought about what she said and decided that I shouldn't be a coward; Edward deserved my apology as well as the rest of the Cullen family. As for what I was going to say to Carlisle I had yet to configure.

The silence was starting to irritate me and it apparently did so with Claire as well, for she suddenly asked out of the blue, "What do you think of Johnny Depp?"

I jumped at her question for two reasons; 1, the randomness of it and 2, I hadn't the faintest idea who he was. "Who's Johnny Depp?"

Claire gasped and a look of utter shock crossed her face. "Youdon'tknowwhoJohnnyDeppisisn'tthatillegal?" she asked very quickly and in one breath. I shook my head, and, if she had been human, she probably would've fainted. "As soon as I can, I am going to Blockbuster and I am going to rent every movie he has ever been in. Even as a minor character. And as soon as possible, you are going on Wikipedia to read his article. I can't believe you don't know who that is!"

With that, Claire jumped up, ran to her room, and came back with her laptop. She dropped it on my lap. "His article is my home page, and can I borrow your truck and go to Blockbuster to get all his movies? Please?" I sighed and threw Claire my keys.

"If you turn it into a Dodge pretzel around a tree you will die!" I shouted at her as she ran out the door. I then began to read about Johnny Depp, and piece together exactly what I would say to Carlisle tomorrow.

**AN: What's a good story without Johnny Depp? I would like to thank my best friend, Venni Venti, and the real Claire, for the idea to make Twilight-Claire a Johnny Depp-aholic. Who doesn't love him? Now please review!!! You know you want to!!!! And because I think my authors' notes are boring, I will start quoting songs. If you can correctly guess the song, then you get whatever you want from anyone!! It can be someone from Twilight, it can be Johnny Depp, whoever! But please keep it G-rated!!!!! Here you go: "****I will never let you fall. (let you fall.) I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.) Even if saving you sends me to heaven." Anyone who saw last Friday's episode of Moonlight should know this!!!!! It was played in the beginning!!!**


	10. Epiphany

**AN: Thanks for reviewing!!!! I now have 84 reviews!!!!! Thank you storyforme, BellaBunny1292, eddie'sangel, Venni Venti, Katherine Mason, and Alf08 for reviewing!!!!! I'm really happy!!!!! Venni Venti and BellaBunny1292 correctly guessed the song, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I also decided, after receiving 10 reviews from a certain someone (you know who you are!!!!!!) to make the chapters longer. Longer chapters, less updates? Cool. **

**SPOILER ALERT:::: Extreme Sweeney Todd spoiler ahead!!!! Do not read if you have not seen the movie yet!!! **

_Two hours later…_

I finished reading Johnny Depp's Wikipedia article in three minutes, and I could not believe that I was reading about some actor/musician when I was going to have to face the father of the vampire I left in nineteen hours. Well, maybe Claire had a point in talking about Johnny Depp. Speaking of Claire, I was starting to wonder where she was.

At that moment, she walked through the door with three bags filled with movies. My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw all the bags.

"How many movies was this guy in?" I asked in disbelief.

Claire gave me a this-is-for-your-own-good look, before answering, "Thirty-eight."

"And you have them all?"

A look of sorrow crossed over her face. "No. I couldn't find 'Finding Never Land'. Shame. It's a really good movie."

"I know what I'm going to do." I said plainly. "I'm going to apologize and tell them everything."

Claire smiled brightly. "What made you decide this?"

"I may be selfish," I started, "I may be a bitch, but I'm not a coward and I'm not going to avoid them."

"Good for you!" Her smile brightened. "Let's celebrate." She reached into the bag and pulled out two movies. "In my opinion, two of Johnny Depp's best movies. You pick. Edward Scissorhands or Sweeney Todd?"

I scrutinized the movie covers. The picture of the first one depicting who I could only expect to be Edward Scissorhands himself scared me. The picture on the second movie depicted a pale man with a white and black afro, and I immediately assumed that that could be none other than Sweeney Todd. "Sweeney Todd looks the least frightening."

Claire laughed at my remark and put the movie into the DVD player. "Your choice. You'll be surprised."

_**During the Movie (spoiler begins. Dont read if you haven't seen Sweeney Todd.)**_

This song is very…interesting. I'm a little disturbed by the person singing. Oh, his name's Anthony. I can only assume that the man with the white streak in his hair is Johnny Depp, for Claire just shrieked and is staring at him with a look of amazement and something else that I really don't want to know. Oh, nice language there, Mr. Todd.

What's with all the people in this movie having wild hair? First Sweeney has this huge afro with a white streak and now there's this woman singing about how her pie shop is horrible and no one likes her pies and how her neighbor bakes cats into pies and she has all this wild hair. Great voice, though.

Poor Sweeney. That's a really depressing scene. Poor Mrs. Barker. She didn't deserve that. She died too. No wait, she took a poison and Mrs. Lovett couldn't stop her. That's extremely poignant. Wait. What happened to the daughter? Oh. The Judge took her. The same Judge that is responsible for her mother's death! This movie is so depressing. Oh! Sweeney Todd's real name is Benjamin Barker! He went to prison because of the Judge, and then his wife became depressed and then Beadle, whoever he is, comes to her telling her that the Judge is 'all contrite; he blames himself for her dreadful plight'. If he blames himself, why did he send her husband to jail in the first place? That's what I got out of the song.

It's so heartbreaking that all Sweeney has left of his past life is his razors; his wife is dead, and his daughter is in the care of Judge Turpin. This song is so depressing; his razors have been locked out of sight for so many years like him; Mrs. Lovett has fallen for Sweeney? I can't picture them together. Aww, she really likes him. Wait, does the phrase 'you'll soon drip precious rubies' mean what I think it means? I hope he means that he will become wealthy because of his work.

And there's dear Anthony, walking the streets of London, or, as Sweeney puts it, 'a hole in the world like a great black pit'. And I assume that's Sweeney's daughter. She's pretty, with a voice to match. Now can Rosalie sing like that? She looks like a nice, sweet Rosalie. Really depressing song. _Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive._ As well as _Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly, let me sing._ What a beautiful song.

Ouch! That beggar woman's voice hurts my ears. Ow! She wants donations? You're so nice Anthony! Now Anthony has started to sing as well! Surprisingly, I like this song. It's a cute love song. He obviously wants to save her from Turpin. Damn it. Turpin heard Anthony. Run Anthony, run! But no, Anthony isn't going to do that. He's going straight into the house of the enemy. Turpin's assumptions terrify me. That's a rather, interesting collection of books. I don't wish to know why he owns books of that nature. Poor Anthony! He can't help himself! The beggar woman was looking at Johanna too, but Beadle didn't attack her.

Nice hat, Mrs. Lovett. And there's Sweeney, in the same clothes he's been in throughout the whole movie. How did that cute blonde kid's hair grow so long? I don't believe that some Miracle Elixir did that. Eww! If Sweeney is right about that…that is just disgusting! And he's rubbing it on his head! That is sickening!

Shut up, annoying barber in Spandex, SHUT UP!!!! This is worse than James attacking me. _This _is pure torture. Finally he shuts up! Crap. He's started again! My ears are bleeding! Why is he talking singing shaving the pope? And now he's started to sing about cutting people while shaving them! That's right Sweeney! You beat him! Wait, that's Beadle Bamford! The person who lead Lucy to her death! That monster! Sweeney, you are a traitor! You promised him a free shave! He led your wife to her death, and you're just going to reward him for that?

Pirelli and the little kid, Toby, have shown up in Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop Really? Who knew? Pirelli recognized Sweeney! Oh, wow. That's a lot of blood. It doesn't even look real! Stupid Hollywood. Stick him in the trunk before Toby runs in! And Toby actually likes the worst pies in London. He's a first. Yes, I agree with you. He is barking mad. Eww! The hand is still moving when Toby sits on the trunk!

Now I understand the talk about rubies. Sweeney's going to murder Beadle and the Judge. He wants to extract revenge. But what would he do with Johanna? Let her marry Anthony! And Mrs. Lovett has burst into song again. I didn't know this was a musical. Why does this song have to be so slow? I do agree with her on the fact that Sweeney should wait and plan a plan for killing them. Oh. Here comes Anthony, telling them that he has seen a beautiful girl singing and that she is Turpin's ward. He's obviously in love with her.

Anthony is at Johanna's window again. She just threw him this huge key-oh, it's probably the key to her room. And Turpin is watching her. I hope Anthony saves her from him. Sweeney, you're too impatient. In the words of Mrs. Lovett, wait love, wait.

Poor kid that was accused of nothing! Turpin and Beadle are walking along the streets. Eww! Gross! Turpin wants to marry Johanna! Eww! She's only 15, maybe. That is disgusting. I hope he doesn't burst into song about-no. Beadle has. Yay! Turpin is going to receive a shave from Sweeney! Finally we get some action!

You're just sucking up to him because you don't want him to know you're going to kill him. Another song, but this one is about love and a shave. This song sounds exactly the same as the last one. Poor Claire can't contain herself; she's started to sing along. And…they're singing about pretty women. Kill him already! Damn you Anthony. You had to rush into the door just as Sweeney was about to kill Turpin! Damn, Sweeney's mad.

Be careful Mrs. Lovett; if you say the wrong thing, he might kill you. That's a very…cheery epiphany. No! Don't kill her!! I don't want her to die!

"He isn't going to kill her yet," Claire whispered when I gasped.

Yes. That's a choice. I think they might get the idea you want to kill them by running through the streets of London with your razors. In the real world, people would be staring at Sweeney as though he were a deranged lunatic. Aww, that's depressing. His wife lies in ashes and he will never see his daughter again.

How did he mysteriously appear in his barber shop again? Wasn't he just parading in the streets slashing his razors at empty air? What a lovely notion, Mrs. Lovett. You're only baking people into your pies! Sweeney is the one doing the actual killing. Eww. Why are they dancing around the pie shop with a rolling pin and a cleaver?

Crap. Johanna, why didn't' you leave earlier? He had to see you packing, now didn't he? B-b-b-b-b-b-but, Johanna isn't crazy! Run Anthony, run! You can catch them! Or not. No! Not that one song again! It was horrid enough the first time! And now Sweeney is doing a duet with Anthony, while killing random people. Now I'm depressed again! Can't they sing about something happy? Would it kill these people to smile? It is so depressing how part of Sweeney doesn't want to see his daughter, for he fears she will resemble her mother too much. Eek! Reappearance of the beggar woman! If I slept, she would star in my nightmares. Mrs. Lovett is not a witch; although she seems like something that rhymes with witch. Of course the air would smell! She's baking corpses into her meat pies! She probably scared the life out of the poor man walking the streets of London. And she wants to set Mrs. Lovett on fire. Apparently, Claire does as well.

Toby is advertising again, only this time, for Mrs. Lovett's meat pies. It seems that many people enjoy her pies. She went from being the chef of the worst pies in London to the chef of the best pies in London. And there's Mr. Todd, welcoming fresh supplies. Poor soul.

What are they doing on a picnic? London is dark and depressing; who would want to picnic there? I can't imagine them living by the sea. It doesn't fit Sweeney's disposition. He would kill Mrs. Lovett before wearing _that._ _That_ is scary yet funny. Aww, she wants to elope with him! How romantic! He doesn't seem too pleased about that. I doubt he will ever get over Lucy. You're fighting a losing battle, Mrs. Lovett.

Yay! Anthony saved Johanna from the Asylum! But, he'll have to take her to the barber, and she could be discovered!

Toby cares so much for Mrs. Lovett. Crap; he knows about Sweeney's killing of people! And the kid noticed Pirelli's purse as well! What happens if he discovers what the pies' secret ingredient is? He'll have to be killed! He has to be killed! You can't protect him; he will turn in Sweeney the first chance he gets. Don't leave him alone! The Sewer! That's the perfect place to keep him!

Why is Johanna dressed as a- oh! He's trying to disguise her! How sad; she's never had dreams, only nightmares. Go get that coach, Anthony! Aww, Johanna's found the picture of her mother; too bad she hasn't any idea who her mother is; or her father for that matter. And here comes the crazy beggar woman! Hide Johanna, hide! Why is she looking for the Beadle? Here comes Sweeney. Aww; he won't let anyone insult his Mrs. Lovett. Wait; what did she mean by 'don't I know you mister?'? She's dead. Turpin knows about Johanna! And he and Sweeney are singing about pretty women again. The razors almost there; just a few more seconds…

(**_Spoiler ends. Read ahead if you want)_**

A flash and the power went out. I just sat there dumbfounded, and I heard a sudden surge of speech from Claire.

"It was finally getting good! It was almost over! No!" Poor Claire; her Johnny Depp-obssessiveness couldn't comprehend the movie not being finished.

She calmed down in a few seconds, and then turned to me. "Even though it's not over, what did you think?"

I thought for a second, and realized that, despite everything, I actually enjoyed the movie. "It was…interesting" I said, "Although I haven't any idea what you see in Johnny Depp."

**AN: Wow. That was a long one. Over 2000 words and five pages on MW. This chapter would not exist if it weren't for: the hotness of Johnny Depp, his incredible acting/singing/whistling skills, Helena Bonham Carter, Alan Rickman, Tim Burton, and you lovely readers. Feel loved. Please review! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Yuzo, who is going through a rough time as we speak. **


	11. Perfect

**AN: Ok, I can explain about the last chapter. First of all, I was high on sugar and therefore decided to write a chapter at two in the morning. By the time my energy level was somewhat normal, I already had twelve reviews, most of them saying the chapter was really good. But, alas, I will make it up to wonderful people by writing and posting the chapter that everyone has been asking for since I first wrote this. By the way, the song I listened to while writing this was Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance. The song might seem depressing, but I love it. **_**But does anyone notice, but does anyone care? And if I had the guts to put this to your head… But does anything matter if you're already dead?**_

I stood at the Juneau airport listening to my iPod while occasionally glancing up at the escalators, searching for Carlisle. Claire had stayed home because she was watching "Chocolat". The power outage last night had really affected her good mood and now the only thing that could calm her was an emergency dosage of Johnny Depp.

I sighed at the thought and pulled my iPod out of my iPod; the last thing I wanted to listen to right now was a sappy love song. As I searched for something that wasn't depressing, out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed brilliant blonde hair.

I moved quickly around the crowd of people to get a better look at the tall blonde, but was disappointed to discover that the blonde was just a human. I sighed and returned to my spot at the back of the crowd.

One of the horrible things of being a vampire was the fact that human men were always following me, so, of course, a group of them was stalking me like a lion stalks a zebra.

I breathed deeply and the scent of a vampire suddenly appeared. I became excited, but then realized that the scent was several days old. Growing impatient, I walked over to the wall with the televisions stating the arrival times of flights into Juneau.

I scanned the listings, and swore under my breath when I saw the flight from Seattle was late. The time for arrival, it read, was 4:30 P.M. I pulled out my cell phone, and sighed impatiently at the time. It was currently 2:49; it was going to be a long time until I would see Carlisle, therefore I had plenty of time to go over my explanation for my sudden departure from Forks.

I debated for a moment to wait in the airport or wait in my truck, but then decided the best thing would be to wait here. I leaned against the wall nearest the TV's and changed the song I was listening to.

I was in an angry mood, so Good Charlotte was going to be used to my advantage. As I searched for something suitable to listen to, my phone started vibrating.

I jumped about a foot in the air, and then pulled it out of my pocket. I was somewhat angered to see a text message from Claire.

_Is everything all right? _It read; I sighed deeply before texting her back a response.

_The plane's arrival is going to be a little late._

_How late?_

_It should arrive at the gate around 4:30. _

_AM or PM? _ I suddenly found myself laughing hysterically at Claire's question, but then I stopped, remembering that I was going to die in an hour and a half. I then received another message, only this one reading _nvm_.

I looked at the message, clueless as to what nvm meant. As I moved to type out 'what does nvm mean?' I received a message saying _that means never mind. Good luck with that doctor!_

I didn't say anything back to her, but I couldn't help but to think that I was going to need all the luck in the world.

I looked at my phone, startled to see that almost eighty-five minutes had passed. I had been completely unaware of the time as I stood by the flight time TV's, for I had been listening to Linkin Park the entire time.

I stretched and looked around the airport, looking for anyone that might resemble Carlisle, or anyone departing a plane from Washington. Suddenly, one person came down the escalator coming from the gates.

I straightened up, pulling the earphones out of my ears and wrapping up my iPod as I did so. I fought to stay calm as I suddenly smelled the scent of a vampire coming my way. I viciously tried to remember what I was going to say to him, but as soon as I caught sight of Carlisle my mind went blank.

I saw him look over the crowd and then his eyes fell on me. I struggled to keep calm as he walked in my direction, regretting the fact that Claire was not with me.

He quickly appeared in front of me, and the shock of seeing me spread across his face like blood soaking through fabric. I took in a deep breath as he spoke to me.

"Bella?" he asked in disbelief. I didn't blame him; I had vanished from Forks ten years ago. Of course he would be in disbelief at seeing me.

"Hi Carlisle" I said nervously. "Welcome to Juneau. I'm supposed to escort you to the hospital."

**AN: Sorry to leave you guys dangling on the side of a cliff, but my computer is about to die and my internet will shut down in fifteen minutes. Stupid parental controls. And I'm also really sorry for the shortness. I WILL make a longer chapter the next time I update to make up for it. Here's another song-game. Name this song: Hey Dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along. **

**In the words of one of my friends, press the purple button!! You know you want to!!! And by the way, would anyone be interested in any poetry I put up here? I'm in the emo poetry writing mood. That's why. **


	12. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

**AN: Thank you for the fantabulous reviews!! I am so happy!! 113 reviews!! I cannot believe this!! When I first started writing, I didn't think anyone would read. I am sooo happy!! Congratulations to my best friend Lexi, who gave birth to a beautiful baby a few days ago!!! Thanks to my beta Venni Venti!!!**

Carlisle sat in the passenger seat of my truck, in shock from seeing the last person on earth he expected to meet in Alaska. As I dove to the hospital, I was at a loss of words.

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted, more than anything, to talk to Edward, to see him again and to apologize. The only person I could talk about Edward to was Carlisle, and I currently hadn't any idea of what he felt towards me.

"I don't believe it" he said, quietly. I cringed, thinking of all the pain I must have caused Edward and his family, but mostly Edward.

"Carlisle, I can explain why I left." I started as I pulled into the parking lot. "I can explain everything."

Carlisle didn't say anything, but gazed outside at the sky, which was a stormy gray today. "When you left" he began, "he truly believed that you would one day return to Washington. That was the only thing that kept him alive; the hope that you would return to him."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, and I suddenly realized what my selfish actions did to Edward and his family. I couldn't think of anything to say to Carlisle about the matter, but I didn't need to for he continued to speak.

"They're coming up here in a few weeks. I came up here first to ensure everything was in order."

It took me a second to realize who 'they' was, but when I did, I went into silent shock. Life was really starting to go downhill for me. Again, the consequences of my actions surfaced my mind, and I started figuring out what the right thing to do was.

Edward was coming in two weeks, and to him I owed an apology. Edward's family, though, was a different matter. I would apologize to them, but I didn't care if they orgave me or not; the only thing I cared about now was Edward and trying to heal the wounds I had caused.

I suddenly came to notice that Carlisle had stopped talking, and looked up from my hands to look at him gazing out the window, not even acknowledging my prescence after speaking to me.

If I was going to apologize to anyone, I thought, I'd better apologize to Carlisle first, or he is the only one here and I'd better take advantage of this option. I quickly ran through everything that Icould say to him in my mind, but nothing I thought of seemed worthy to be an apology. I decided then to just 'wing it'.

"Carlisle," I started nervously, "I apologize for any grief I must have caused you and your family." I'd properly apologize to Edward and his family when they showed up, but I'd apologize properly to Carlsile now, for it was his family whom I had caused grief.

"I forgive you Bella, for I understand your actions completely." I was shocked at his answer; _he understood my actions? _"I agree with you, to some extent," he continued, "But I also disagree. I don't blame you for wanting to leave to learn to control your instincts, but you should have brought someone with you, someone who could keep you from attacking a human. Have you turned anyone?"

I was quiet, debating whether or not to tell him about Claire, but decided that he would find out anyway. "I turned someone several months ago." I said quickly, "she was dying from a car crash."

"Where is she now?" his voice was stern, an emotion I had never heard from Carlisle.

"At my house, watching Johnny Depp movies. She's really good with her instincts and is a vegetarian." I saw Carlisle relax a little, and I relaxed.

"How exactly did you find her?"

"I was the car behind her." Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"Thank goodness you happened to be there." An idea suddenly struck me like a lightening bold just struck the lightening rod on top of the hospital.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"After I speak to the person in charge of this hospital."

I suddenly felt afraid, and I didn't know why. I ignored my feeling and opened the door for Carlisle. He climbed out, but not before saying he wasn't going to take long. He walked away from my truck and towards the hospital.

All the relaxation that lingered inside me had suddenly vanished. I felt close to hyperventilation, even after I remembered I didn't need to breathe. I wanted to see Edward again; I had wanted to see him for the pat six years, but I didn't know how to approach him. I had left him, left him to run off to some God forsaken state to learn to handle my instincts and I learned to what extent I had hurt Edward.

I wanted to...I needed to repent to him. I needed to apologize and hope he forgave me. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice the man standing outside my window. I looked up at him and screamed out of fright and shock. I remembered the men who stalked me in Port Angeles, and without thinking I locked the truck door. The man didn't even notice, for he was staring at me like I was a goddess. Or like a six-pack of beer, I remembered from watching Jeff Foxworthy comedies. Part of me wanted to laugh at that memorable quote but I remembered the danger I was in.

Another guy came from out of nowhere and stood next to the guy who was gawking at me. I tried to give them the death look, but apparantly that did nothing to help me bacause a third guy came out and stood next to the two men. I sighed, and weighted my options. I could drive out of the parking lot and maybe run one of them over, but then I could face a lawsuit. I could scream and attract more men, which I didn't want to do. I could search my truck for the pocket knife I think was hidden somewhere, and that could scre them away. Or I could open the door and beat the crap out of them with my vampire strength. But then I risked revealing myself for what I was.

Fortunately, I needn't attempt any of the above for the men suddenly ran off. I was confused as to why, but I decided just to be grateful they weren't surrounding my truck anymore. I relaxed a little and pulled out my iPod. I wasn't in the mood for something soft and slow; I needed something fast and a little angsty. I searched my iPod, and found a song I had never heard before by My Chemical Romance. It was called "Early Sunsets Over Monreville". It was on their debut CD, and I had never wanted to listen to it before.

I had heard before that it was one of the most depressing songs ever composed by My Chem, and I immediately believed it after hearing the part of the first verse.

_Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes  
Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen  
And the whole time while always giving  
Counting your face among the living _

Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains  
Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains  
Running away and hiding with you  
I never thought they'd get me here  
Not knowing you'd change from just one bite  
I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
And would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst.

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes  
Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen  
And the whole time while always giving  
Counting your face among the living

Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains  
Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains  
Running away and hiding with you  
I never thought they'd get me here  
Not knowing you'd change from just one bite  
I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
And would anything matter if you're already dead?  
And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst.

But does anyone notice?  
But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,  
Your eyes vacant and stained...  
And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing  
As your body remains,  
And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed? 

I was in shock. If I could cry, I would. The song was so depressing, angsty, yet, I could feel the love from the singer. I didn't know why, but I was vaguely reminded of the movie "Dawm of the Dead" for some strange reason. It wasn't surprising many people referred to this song as 'The most depressing song by My Chemical Romance'. I agreed completely!

Carlisle suddenly appeared outside my truck and I unlocked the door for him.

"How was the tour they gave you?" I asked, remembering when I first volunteered at the Blood Bank.

Carlisle seemed surprised at my knowledge of the fact that they gave him a tour, but he hurgged nonetheless. "Would you mind taking me to meet the vampire you turned?" I nodded and sped off towards my house. Hopefully Carlisle would like Claire, and I would make up with Edward and everything would be like it was meant to be.

**AN: Thank you for answering my poll!! I really appreciated it!!! Credit goes to you for taking the poll, My Chemical Romance for making me cry, my Dad for giving me a computer, and Nintendo for keeping me entertained while I was suffering writers block! I am so proud of myself because I actually beat all of Twilight Princess in the week I went MIA!! I know no one probably cares, but this game kept me sane!!! And I think I'll write a Zelda story somewhere along the line, so be on the look out for that!! And only I cry when playing video games. I'm sure people who have played the game know when I cried, and why. The whole game is really angsty. Well, kinda. Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Thunder

**AN: Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed!! I love you guys! I am feeling very happy right now, so I'll update really fast! I now love the word 'angst' for some reason. I don't know why. Oh, yeah. By the way, I recently published a new story called Songs of the Legends. Pleasepleaseplease check it out for me! And please review! Even if some of you dont like Zelda, please R&R anyways!**

Carlisle and I reached my house in less then three minutes due to my insane driving. I looked at the window, and there was Claire, watching Sweeney Todd. Knowing what happens when you interrupt her when she's watching Johnny Depp, I pulled out my phone and texted her, telling her to turn off the movie because I brought Carlisle home and he wants to meet her.

Immediately after I sent the message, Claire stood up an turned off the TV. I stepped out of my truck and gestured to Carlisle to do the same. We walked up the driveway and Claire didn't come outside but it was evident that she was waiting behind the door. I looked over at Carlisle and he looked emotionless.

I sighed nervously, panicking slightly at the fact that I didn't know what I was doing, but I decided to follow my gut. I walked up to my door with Carlisle trailing behind me, and as I dug frantically through my purse for my key, the door was suddenly opened by Claire.

"You were never going to find your key!" Claire laughed. I glared at her, and then quickly composed myself. I looked at Claire nervously, trying to introduce her to Carlisle but not knowing how. How exactly did you introduce one of your vampire friends to the vampire father of the vampire you just happened to leave? That little bit of information didn't happen to be covered by_ Miss Manners'_.

"Carlisle, this is Claire," I said, speaking quickly, "Claire, this is Carlisle." Claire smiled brightly at Carlisle and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Hello, Claire." Carlisle said warmly, "I've heard much about you." Claire smiled brightly, the coquetry very conspicuous in her smile. She walked behind me, back into the house, but not before whispering, "he's hot!" and I whispered, "He's taken. Sorry." and Claire's face fell slightly.

I fought the urge to laugh as she walked back into the house, and caught Carlisle looking at me quizzically.

"That's Claire. She doesn't feel physical pain." He looked amazed but didn't say anything for a second, but soon enough, he spoke.

"We've recently met a new vampire" he said quietly. "His name is Matt." I felt happy for Carlisle's family, but I also felt...anxious for some reason. I didn't know why, but my mood changed from anxiety to pure joy.

"Does he live with you?"

"Yes. We met him less than a year after...you...left. He had already been bitten, and the vampire who turned him...just left him there." Carlisle's calm voice suddenly became angry. "He could have been discovered by a human! He could have ventured into the town and massacred everyone! The vampire he encountered just bit him, and left him there, not knowing what he was or what to do!" I became terriffied at Carlisle's outburst, for I had never seen him angry before. Him being angry was scarier than Edward being angry, Alice's shopping obssession, and James' attack combined.

I didn't know what to say, so I simply allowed him to continue. He was clearly infuriated at the fact that whoever had turned Matt and left him, and I could see why. Our secret could have been betrayed by him unknowingly. It was fortunate that he had been foun before he caused any strife.

Hoping to placate his anger, I remarked, "Maybe we could hook him up with Claire. She won't stop running after an actor she knows she doesn't have a chance with." Carlisle didn't say anything, but I knew he agreed with me completely.

"They could meet; the rest of the family is coming in a week." I was brought back to earth with a crash as I remembered that Edward was coming here, and I panicked internally.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" I asked Carlisle, silently hoping he would say yes, allowing me time to think about what to say to Edward. Carlisle nodded, and we walked back to my truck.

"I will really need to acquire a new car soon. Where did you find your truck?"

"This one place four miles away from the hospital. I remember they ha BMWs, because I was looking at one."

"Thank you" I nodded, and followed Carlisle's directions to the house where he and his family would reside. Maybe, just maybe, Edward and I would make up and be the way we were before...everything that had happened. I remembered a line from the movie Claire made me watch, 'if only angels could prevail, we'd be the way we were". If only...

**AN: That was a wierd way to end the chapter, but I needed to because, yeah, ok then. I was tired of not writing anything, so I decied to end it here. Until the next chapter, my friends! Time for the fun lyrics! Thi is kind of easy, though. _Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? _And please check out my new story!!! Bye bye!!**


	14. Angels

**AN: I am soooooooo sorry about the long wait. Writer's block is a bi!#$ I'll make this chapter super long to make up for the wait. I am currently listening to the song Angels by Within Temptation. Great song.**

_Two weeks later..._

I stood behind the cash register at the book store, reminiscing on the events of the day. I sighed deeply at the days events; most of the were my fault.

_I stood beside Claire and Carlisle, watching the Cullen's pull up to their new home. Edward climbed out of the silver Audi Q7 SUV. I saw his shock and amazement when he saw me. I felt so jubilant to see him again, but he didn't look as jubilant as I felt. _

_"Bella?" he asked as he stepped hesitantly towards me. His voice nearly broke my heart._

_"Edward" I breathed softly. I wanted, I needed, to hug him, to hold his hand, so ensure that he wasn't a hallucination. He turned away from me, as if I wasn't there._

_"Why did you leave?" The other Cullens, sensing disaster, swiftly walked into their new home. Claire followed suit, not even glancing in our direction. _

_I didn't know what to say to him, so I just stood in silence, wanting to find something to say to Edward._

_"I waited six years. Six years in the hopes that you would return to me. Six years!" he suddenly shouted, causing me to jump. "Six years may not be long, but to me it seemed like eternity. I spent six damn years, remembering your promise. I truly believed that you would return." I felt a surge of pain envelope my heart completely, semsing Edward's pain. "If you found someone else..." his voice vanished, and I felt the heartbroken pain again._

_"I didn't find anyone else. I still love you." But Edward had already entered the house, leaving me standing out in the driveway. Suddenly Rosalie came running out of the door, calling me a bitch and a slut, amongst other things. Not being able to take anymore of her shouting, I turned heel and ran to my truck, driving to the only place I knew I would find solace: the bookstore._

Thank goodness Arnold let me close, and thank goodness no one was there and it was only 3:00 PM. Lucky for me, Arnold was sick and therefore could not close tonight. I sighed deeply, remembering how cowardly I had been. And like every coward, I vented to my special friend: my iPod.

Claire had recently forced me to listen to a song called Angels by a band called Within Temptation. I heard the name of the song and the band name, and immediately thought that I wouldn't like the song. It was actually a very...interesting song. But I loved it all the same.

To me, the song seemed like it was about how a woman was decieved into thinking someone loved her, and when she was most vulnerable, he hurt her, Or killed her, or something along those lines.

Immersing myself in the music, I didn't notice the man who had entered the store. I also didn't notice him walk up behind me, until he knocked me to the ground. I jumped up, my iPod flying off and landing on one of the couches in the process. He pulled a gun from his pocket, and took aim at me.

"Unlock the register!" I didn't move, for I was in shock. "Now!!" He screeched and took careful aim when I didn't move, turning off the safety guard as he did so. "You have five seconds to unlock this register before I pump you full of lead. Then he started shooting at me.

I held my breath as he shot at me, but relaxed as I saw the bullet bounce off my rock-hard skin. He snarled, and threw the gun to the floor. "You're a vampire too. Interesting." With that, he lunged at me.

Despite having been a vampire for six years, I had no expierence in fighting whatsoever. Knowing this, I dodged his attack, tripping over his gun in the process. He laughed maniacly, and crouched next to one of the bookshelves. Something about him seemed familiar, so familiar I couldn't think of where I had seen him before.

I got to my feet, and tried to run to the exit, but he caught me and threw me across the room. I landed, hard, against the same bookcase he had recently been crouching. If I had been a human, that would have broken my legs. I looked up at my attacker, but instead of seeing a bookstore around me, I saw walls covered with mirrors. I saw the same vampire standing in front of me, gazing at my broken legs. Then it came to me. I knew who my attacker was.

I raced to my feet, knowing that I probably was going to die at his hands. If I was going to die, I was going to die on my feet, trying to fight him back.

"Six years and you still don't know when to surrender." James said with a maniac grin. He lunged at me, knocking me to the ground, and was trying to reach my throat with his teeth, and I tried frantically to stop him.

My strength was beginning to fail, and right before James reached my throat, he was mysteriously thrown off of me. I looked up, and saw someone I would never expect to see fighting James. Edward neatly tore James' head off as he was in a daze, not killing me. As his head rolled across the floor, I looked up at Edward and saw him glaring at the head with hate and rage in his eyes.

"I should have killed him six years ago" He muttered, frustrated at his lack of common sense. I, still on the ground, gazed at Edward, and remembered at part of the song Angels as I averted my gaze and looked at Jame's head.

_I still remember the smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Decieved me right from the start_

James had grinned at me maniacly when he proceeded to kill me. He lured me into his grasp the first time and decieved me by telling me my mother, a part of my heart, was in his grasp.

And there was Edward, a sparkling angel who was my savior in my time of need. I looked up at him, and met his eyes. He cleared the distance between us in three steps, and pulled me into a searing kiss.

I backed out of the kiss, wrapped my arms around his neck, and whispered, "How did you know?"

"Alice had a vision and alerted me instantly" he said, pulling me closer to him.

"I never stopped loving you" I whispered.

"Neither did I, but I didn't believe you at first." He kissed me again, and this time he pulled away, and looked at James' decapitated body. "Let's take this crap, and burn it."

"Where?"

"We'll find a place." He said, gathering James' head and body while I gathered my purse and my iPod, which was luckily still intact. I followed him out of the bookstore, straightening up the shelves and gathering the gun on the way out the door. And thus began the repair of our relationship.

**AN: Yay!! Please review and listen to the song Angels by Within Temptation! And I have an idea for another story I might write, but right now I need reviews for my other story. Anyway, I posted a new video on so go to and search under channels for FOBKnowItAll. That's me. Click on the video titled Early Sunsets Over Monroeville. Comment and tell me what you think. Also, if you want to, check out the other video. It is good times! And you get to see what I look like! Comment on that too, please. I'm the headbanger and the person at the end who is ranting. Anyways, see the pretty review button? Guess what I want you to do.**


	15. Let My Love Open The Door

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the wait for this chapter. Blame writer's block and Nintendo or making Super Smash Bros. Brawl soo adicting. This idea finally popped up in my head on Sunday when I was in the mountains with my church. I have great news, though. A song I wrote at church camp might get music written to it and it might be played as a worship song! Yay! Anyway, to the chapter.**

As Edward carried James' decapitated body out of the book store, I couldn't help but think what could have happened had he not arrived when he did. I would have probably been killed, or James could have forced the information of the whereabouts of the Cullens from me, killed them and then killed me. Either way, I would have died.

I shook the horrid thought off and looked at where Edward had started a small fire. Hesitantly, I walked over to where he ws kneeling beide the fire. He caught my eye and smiled and then returned to the task of feeding the fire. I looked over at him, and his anger was extremely conpicuous. No, he wasn't angry, he was _furious_. About what, I did not know, but I knew to be careful. A vampire that is seething is not a vampire you should mess around with.

After a few minutes of hard labor on Edward's part, the fire had grown considerably. He picked up James' decapitated body and threw it into the fire, as if James' death would bring peace to the world and end world hunger. Edward walked over to where I stood and kissed me passionately. Shocked at the sudden kiss, I stood in a stupor for several seconds and then returned the kiss.

We stayed that way for abouta minute, and then we pulled away, both of us gasping for breath. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and started walking me to my truck. Whilst I was overjoyed and I assume he was as well, but I could still see a little bit of rage in his eyes. 

"Edward?" I asked when we had reached my truck. He looked at me, and I melted at the long lost sight of his liquid topaz eyes. 

"Yes love?" I melted on the spot, remembering the past, when everything was perfect.

"Are you all right?"

He was quiet for a moment and then looked me in the eyes. "Emmett and Jasper told me that they had killed James. They lied to me." Edward was seething; I had never ever seen him so mad. Yes, he had been mad during that time in Port Angeles when I had almost been attacked, but he wasn't this mad.

Seeing Edward like this scared me. I was understanding, because I knew that it was very reasonable to be angry in his position. I climbed into my truck without saying a word, and he climbed in the passenger side.

We both just sat there for a minute, and then Edward reached for my iPod. It looked like he was searching for something, and then he selected a song. The familiar guitar riffs came through the speakers of my truck, and I just sat in shock. The song that was playing was one I had recently discovered while listening to Claire's iPod. Edward just smiled at my shock and put his arm around me. 

We sat together, listening to the beautiful song, and as it came to an end, I heard Edward sing the last part. 

"When tragedy befalls you, don't let it bring you down. Love can cure your problems. You're so lucky I'm around." and then we sat in my truck, listening to that same song over and over again, for the next few hours.

* * *

We arrived back at the Cullen house very late; it was almost midnight when we walked through the door. As we had approached the large house, Edward started to act more and more angry. By the time we walked through the front door, he was seething.

Alice, who had been sitting on the couch watching tv, adopteda blank expression on her face and, sensing trouble, ran out of the room. Immediately realizing what was about to happen, I started to walk out the front door.

"Bella," I stopped in my tracks and looked at Edward. "I need you to tell Emmett and Jasper exactly what happened. You still haven't told me everything." I nodded, scared, and stood next to Edward. As if on cue, Emmett and Jasper walked down the stairs, and Jasper was already flinching. 

"Alice told us that you wanted to talk to us," Emmett said, and then glared at me. Jasper joined in on the glare.

"What is _she _doing _here_?" a voice came from the stairway. Edward and I looked up to see Rosalie glaring down at me. A snarl escaped from Edward's lips, and she drew back ever so slightly.

"Remember Victoria?" Edward asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Remember Laurent? Remember _James_?" Emmett and Jasper excahnged nervous glances, and then Edward continued.

"No. He isn't alive anymore. _And _he almost killed Bella!" Edward's voice had dropped down to a dangerous whisper. "You told me you had killed him!" He started shouting, which resulted in his two victims cowering. But Edward didn't stop. "You told me that he was dead! You told me that he wasn't coming back! You lied!" I had started to cower somewhat, and I could feel the pain coming from Edward; the pain and the hurt that his brothers had lied to him.

It wasn't just Edward who was angry. "_We _tried to find him!" Emmett shouted back. "_We _almost killed him, too! _You_, on the other hand, did nothing!"

"You told me you killed him. You lied," with that Edward walked out of the house. 

I quickly followed, but not before hearing Jasper shout at my back, "Edward may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean we haven't!

**AN: Ok, anyone who can guess that song winsa free membership to the Carlsle fan club, the Edward fan club, the Jasper fan club, the Emmett fan club, and you get a shirt belonging to thevampire of your choice! I also want the name of the guy who wrote it, and the band he performs in. Please R&R and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I want at least, well to be safe, at least 20 more reviews before I update or think about updating! It would actually make my day if I could get 30 more reviews, because then I would have 201 reviews, but 20 is more reasonable. R&R please! And I'm on youtube. Look for FOBKnowItAll and watch my videos and comment too, please. Bye bye!**


	16. The End

**AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate you guys for reading and for staying with the story. I'm actually gonna finish this portion of the story and move on to the next portion in the series. Unless you don't want me to... (hint, hint) I'm also going to advertise for my newest story, Legend of Zelda: The Vampire Chronicles. Please read it! To the chapter.**

Edward and I walked away from the house and towards my car. I was feeling very hurt by what Jasper had said to me, but I wasn't about to let Edward know that.

I could feel his hurt and sorrow, and that angered me. I thought of what Jasper had said to me, and for once in ten years, I really did not know what to do.

Edward and I climbed into my truck and he smiled at me compassionately. I smiled back, but I was still preoccupied with what Jasper said.

We drove back to my house in silence, with both of us thinking about what Jasper said and what would happen in the future. It was evident that Edward's family was still somewhat mad at me, and I completely understood!

After a few minutes of driving we reached my house and saw Claire and someone I assumed to be Matt making out in front of the house.

"Let's go inside," I suggested to Edward, for I wanted to talk to him about his family. He nodded and we walked through my front door thirty seconds later.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, nigh hysterical. "Your family hates me, and the last thing I want to do is tear you all apart!" Edward calmed me down by pulling me into a long passionate kiss.

When we pulled apart Edward looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "They'll forgive you. They're not like me; they don't hold grudges for that long."

Relieved, even if it were only slightly, I smiled and leaned against Edward's shoulder. Even if the rest of the Cullens' didn't forgive me, I would live because Edward had.

**AN: Kind of an odd end to the story. If you want a sequel where Bella tries to get the Cullens to forgive her, then review! If you don't want a sequel, then tell me why in a review! Also, if you could do me a favor by reading my new story The Vampire Chronicals, then I would be soooo happy! If I get enough people asking for a sequel, then I will edit this chapter saying that a sequel will be posted soon. If not, then it wasn't meant to be. Thanks!!**

**iPod junkie**


	17. A Sequel!

**AN: Hey! A sequel has been posted! It's called Making Things Right! Please check it out!**

**Bye!**

**iPod junkie**


End file.
